User talk:Azaelius/archive2
Congratulations G'day Sean, congratulations for reaching 1000 edits, nice work :) I'm having some computer and internet problems, it's very slowly getting fixed though. G'bye for today, Ozzyjalo94 00:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Whooooo Hoooooo ~ 1,000 edits!!!!! Just how awesome are you! Avatar Awesome, that's what you are! Congratulations on this HUGE accomplishment ~ it represents a tremendous number of hours that you have spent improving this wiki for all of us. '''You (and your pet thanator) have contributed so much to making our wiki a peaceful place and a home that we can be proud of. Thank you very much Samsonius and we all look forward to your next 1,000. '''Yea You! '''Ok, you can get back to work now. =) Linda R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sean, congratulations! Those 1000 edits are all the remarkable work you have done here. Thanks for your help in the wiki! -- 02:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats, Sam Sean. Ditto with everybody else. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|='i='='i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i='='''i=]] 04:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, Sean! I wonder how many edits you have total on ALL wikis? Skxwang 07:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Skxwang, the answer is 2099 ;). You can use to see them. And grats to Samsonius. --LuckyMan 07:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Holy Guacamole, man! You are an editing fiend! Skxwang 10:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Wow ~ the IRC groupies are going to be a rough crowd to play to! =P I think this will be fun~ at least it will be if I ever get on (because we all know that Matias likes to control my successes and failures). Oh, I almost forgot to pay you my required daily homage: Oh Great Samsonious, May You Live Long and Prosper! I'm sure I will get better at the homage thingy as I get more practice. Peace, Love and Harmony, R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 12:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Awwwww Sean, you really do care! I actually knew that! =) Your dad just got a C6 ~ what a cool dad you have! You dad has a pretty cool son also! My sweetheart is a C4 series, 1987 convertible with an after-market removable hard top, manual shift, triple black, 69,000 original miles ~ obviously driven by a little old lady on Sundays. (you had better be laughing when you read that) She is in primo condition (the car, not the old lady) except she needs a new A/C system, and her clear coat is starting to come off of the top of the hood and the top of the rear (that also applies to the old lady). Sean, this really chokes me up ~ she has been through all of my major life passages with me. =( But it is time! Would you please tell My Matias that TLC stands for "Tender Loving Care" ~ these Peruvians ~ he probably thought it meant "Tender Llama Caresses." =P Thanks very much for watching out for me. I appreciate you. I will check in with everyone in a couple of days. Linda Peace, Love and Harmony. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) New Message Hi Sean ~ I figured that would be an original Subject/heading. =P I didn't see you on the activity feed, so I left a message on Matias' Talk Page. It is about an email that I just received from Willo ~ would you mind going to M's page to read it, or, if that would make you feel like a second-class citizen (you know better than that) I will be happy to post it on your page also. I hope to see you guys tonight on the TLC. =P Linda Peace, Love and Harmony R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sean ~ I left a message for you and Matias about my IRC "adventure" on Matias' Talk Page ~ I know you keep track of me there. There is just no where to hide is there. LOL You keep track of''' everyone''' everywhere. And we all know that I DO need taking care of, so don't ever stop. =P PL&H R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 12:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Press Request on Avatar Rerelease Hi Sean, I’m Jaimie Etkin with the online news magazine, The Daily Beast. We’re looking to do a piece on the upcoming Special Edition rerelease of Avatar with eight extra minutes on August 27. I was hoping you could provide his/her opinion on them. We’re looking to get five trusted Avatar fans to provide their commentary. If you could please get back to me at your earliest convenience to let me know if this is something you or anyone you know would be interested in reporting on for us, I’d truly appreciate it. Thanks very much in advance, Jaimie jaimie.etkin@thedailybeast.com Message Then I'll accept the change of picture. However, I disagree with the change as the image of human Jake is not as famous as Avatar Jake nor is it as welcoming as an identifying of the character. Not only that, but the infobox clearly states that he is now a Na'vi and no longer a human or an Avatar so the previous picture fits better with his status as a Na'vi, but it's your choice. Images in Signatures I know how to link an image into a signature, but this wiki doesn't support the coding for it. I was hoping you and Matias or someone could help make it work. Before becoming a member of this wiki, I was a member called "Toa Mata Nui" on a wiki called BIONICLEsector01. It's not exactly the same as the other wikis, but it works in basically the same way. (If you click on "activate akaku" at the top, you can see the coding of everything) The users there can link images to their sigs without actually uploading the image to the wiki. They do it like this: a user becomes a member of a site called Brickshelf, similar to Majhost, but Brickshelf is made for LEGO and its products, while Majhost is for everything else. Then they upload images to Brickshelf, which works in exactly the same way as Majhost. The users of BIONICLEsector01 copy the file name and paste it into the coding of the sig with tags. So it looks like this: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/ToaofChaos/bionicle/tmnsigsprite1.png And if we were in BIONICLEsector01, that would be a picture you could click on to get to my old username. I think this is a pretty neat way to have images in signatures without them being uploaded to the wiki. It also protects the images in sigs from deletion, revisions, etc. So do you think there's any possible way this could work here? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 23:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Externally_hosted_images Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. O_o [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 00:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::No need to apologize. ;) 00:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::So it's not a bad thing to have wiki images in sigs? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 00:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, the admins and I are trying to resolve this right now. We don't want it to get out of hand, so we're probably going to ban images in sigs for the time being. If more people end up doing this, the activity feed could be overloaded, and some people might do it just for badges, since they get multiple pictures uploaded when the sign their name. I'm going to have to redo mine if this becomes law, so I'd hold off on it until a decision is reached. 01:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Roger that. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 01:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC Help Good Morning Sean, or any of the other IRC/TLC Groupies (because I know that all of you read everything - LOL) I need help please. Suprised, huh? I tried to get on the IRC last night and when I signed on and clicked to enter, JAVA came up for a moment and then gave me the message of "error loading, click here for details" (or something like that); but that was not an active link to click. I tried several times last night and also this morning and I received the same JAVA message. Are all of you weary of me already and have decided to revoke my invitation? =( Or now that I have conquered Everest, have you decided to play with my confidence and throw some boulders in my path? =( Will you pleeeeeeeeeeze help me regain my short-lived status as one of the Groupies? ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 12:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :You could try to clear the cache of your browser. Maybe something is broken there, or the server where the Java IRC program is located was not reachable. Anyway, for frequent IRC users it makes more sense to use a real IRC program. Instructions of where to download one and how to configure it can be found on our IRC page. If you use Firefox as your browser you could also install the https://addons.mozilla.org/de/firefox/addon/16/ ChatZilla addon which is a popular IRC client in the browser. If you use Instant Messaging programs like Miranda IM or Trillian you may also already have an IRC client that you just need to configure. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Hi Faern ~ I think I am beginning to know you well enough to assume that you would prefer I answer you here, to continute the flow of conversation (called "the thread?). Now, please understand that this is said with great affection; but, you always confuse the heck out of me =/ What I will do is go through everything you said, word by word, and try to sort stuff out. I had already downloaded the mICA thingy ~ does that count toward anything? I am using IE as my browser and keep hearing about Firefox. I will study more about that also. You are determined to drag me by my hair into the computer age, aren't you! If you never see me on IRC again, you will know why ~ I couldn't make it through the front door! Sincerely, I appreciate your response. Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 16:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Your assumption is right. I hate it when people scatter conversations across multiple pages. This means to open multiple pages in browser tabs and to switch back and forth between them to follow a conversation, not to mention that you first have to find all pages the conversation is scattered to. ::Concerning your IRC issues, if by "mICA" you mean mIRC, yes that's an IRC client. Just follow the instructions on our IRC page on how to get into the channel. If you hit some problems tell us which problems you have and not just that you do not understand. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Again Sean (stop rolling your eyes~ LOL). I just left a message for Matias and the Activity Feed shows that I added your three-part sig to my message ~ pretty clever way of accumulating points for badges ~ power definitely does have its privleges doesn't it. JK! Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 15:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Samsonius is a badge bitch, isn't he? ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : : :You all have created a badge monster! Be very careful about what you wish for in the future. LOL ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 16:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm glad you guys could manage to solve the problem and call me a badge hound while I was sleeping. Very efficient. :P 17:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Sleeping??????? You shouldn't stay up so late at night! =P Well, the problem isn't exactly solved yet because I still have to figure out what Faern told me. =/ But I eventually will and I know that, until then, you will be missing my sparkling personality and my lively late night conversation. I still think you all did this on purpose. =( ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 17:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey, I only slept in until 9:00, and that's actually a bit later than I would have liked. 17:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and I would also strongly recommend that you download Firefox, it's much better than Internet Explorer, and some of the features of the new skin (minute features) won't be viewable unless you have Firefox. So hop to it! ;) : : :OHMIGOSH ~ my brain is starting to feel the way my ancient computer reacts when I give it more than one command at a time. It locks up, I can actually hear it thinking and it won't budge until it gets the commands sorted out. And, yes, I did mean that I downloaded mIRC and not mICA as previously stated. Sheesh ~ do you always have to call things by their correct names? That takes all of the mystery out of life. =P The real world is tugging on my attention right now; but, hopefully, a little later on, I can focus on the important stuff, like rattling your cages. (LOL) PS: you guys are soooooo much fun! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 21:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Sig G'day Sean, thanks for changing my sig. OZZY 03:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Whoo hoo! I have a sig :) My user picture hello on my user page another member a while ago placed a picture of neytiri on it and i am wondering how do i remove it? Eillas 06:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just edit like you normally would and remove these lines: . --LuckyMan 07:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) A Big Gap Hi I just what to let you know that thare is a big gap on avtr wiki home page but it cud be just me. Monster-stevo 12:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Skin G'day Sean, I have come across something quite odd: I can't see the Wiki's skin. There's just a plain white background, no blueness, no Jake, no Neytiri, nothing. I tried logging out and in to see if it was just a problem with my login or something, but it still wouldn't show up. I was just wondering if it is some sort of problem with my computer or if the skin has actually been removed. OZZY 06:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :You wouldn't happen to use a custom skin on any other wikia-page you visit? If you do, and you don't have a custom skin set here, the page will be shown as plain white. :Our skin hasn't been removed (yet) =P. --LuckyMan 07:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't, I wouldn't even know how to apply custom skins. I talked to Sean on IRC, he said that a lot of people are seeing the same thing as me, and that it's probably a problem with... I can't remember (it was something technical, and I don't often pay attention to technical stuff). It was a beta-something or other, I think. OZZY 08:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::There is currently a bug in a script that prevents the server from delivering the skin. Wikia was already contacted to fix it. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Grumble, Grumble Hi Samsonius ~ I apologize for my abrupt departure from the IRC without even so much as a "Good Night" and "Sweet Dreams". I obviously pressed the key from hell, because every time I typed something and hit "enter", i't would disappear. Didn't take long for me to tire of that little game so I clicked off. =P Then, I couldn't get back on ~ said my nickname was already in use. Grumble grumble. I'm taking this particular laptop back tomorrow because the ethernet cable is stuck in the slot and will absolutely not come out ~ my tech friend offered to rip it out ~ he was getting a little frustrated. :/ What type of power source to you have? Cable, DSL, wireless, etc? I have DSL and am wondering if that is my best option. Remember, that whatever comment you give me, you may have to explain it . =( Oh Yeah, did you decide on chemical engineering because of your dad? Yes, you must be very very smart to be considering that. When I was on IRC with you not long ago and told you I was surprised when you told me you were still in high school because you were so mature ~I knew you were in high school but had temporarily forgotten and I was thinking college because of your maturity. Thanks for your hospitality tonight on IRC and for not laughing''' too''' much at all of my typos. =D I'm getting better already! One more question please ~ is there any way to enlarge the size of the print on these pages? It is showing up''' very''' tiny. Take care of your sweet self. Good Night and Sweet Dreams. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 04:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC). Hi Sean and Everyone on IRC/TLC ~ another hasty departure tonight for the same reason as above and the same message that prevented me from returning because Ghaziya was already chatting with all of you guys. Do you have any idea what key I am inadvertantly hitting? Drives me crazy when that happens. I really appreciate all of you taking me under your wings ~ and most of all, I appreciate the laughter that you guys give me ~ you have no idea how hard you make me laugh sometimes. I love it. Still thinking about our puppies. =( Take good care and have sweet dreams tonight. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 05:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Na'vitize Me Thanks for Na'viitizsing me Samsonius, but the thing is for a little wile it my reck my head that something what not right with it and it just I got no tail. :) (it sounds odd to say that lol) I wound like the tail showing something like the pics at the sides of this wiki. <-------> Also but I not shore to have a little bit of a Queue showing or not, with that said thank you for what you don and I was amazed on how fast you did it thanks again Monster-stevo 10:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Delete, Please? Hey, Sean, can you please delete my User:Draginfli/monaco.css page? I don't need it anymore, and I don't even use it. Thanks, =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 17:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :LuckyMan got to it. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 19:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reading Assignment (JK) A Beautiful Morning To You Sean ~ even though I'm sure you haven't seen it yet :-) ''' I was just reading the latest issue of the Smithsonian (September) and found an interesting article on the Gulf oil catastrophe: "Phenomena - Crude Awakening". Unfortunately, the oil crises is old news to everyone now and doesn't get much press; but, the devastation continues and will do so for ?????? Didn't know if you would be interested in reading something from a reputable source. It appears that I am going to have to arm wrestle you to get information from you about your volunteer work there. (I have been working out and will take you down.) (Possibly.) (Probably not.) (But, I could tell you were worried for a minute.) LOL Take care. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 13:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Ghaziya...you just try to make my relaxing time into a reading/helping/working time at every opportunity, don't you? ;) Well, I'll attempt to get my hands on that article sometime today, since I don't subscribe to the Smithsonian. I'll let you know my thoughts on it when/if I finish reading it, so you can feel some sort of closure. :P As for the arm wrestling...I'm not so sure I could take you down, Ghaziya, especially since you and I both know that you'd try to be cheating the entire time, so it's not really a fair competition. ;) I'll try to collect my thoughts on this whole volunteer thing as soon as possible, and I'll get back to you when said thoughts are collected. PL&H -- 17:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Good Morning Sunshine! Nah ~ none of that was intended to interfere with your relaxing time. I actually didn't think you even knew how to spell "relax" =) OMG I can't believe you know me well enough to have identified the "closure" thing ~ have I nagged you THAT much???? OK, I will ease off for the next '''ten minutes. And, yes, of course I would cheat on the arm wrestling ~ how else would a little frail lady (HA) whoop up on a Na'vi with a pet Thanator. You're starting your senior year tomorrow aren't you? You mentioned once that you were a little sad and a little glad ~ I can't imagine that you are a person who lives in the past (so that should take care of the sad part); and that leaves only the "glad" part, with your focus fully on your brilliant future. And it WILL be brilliant! Think you will have much time to spend on the wiki? I hope so because we will missssssssss you if you are too wrapped up in studying to pay attention to us =( Then, on the other hand, that might leave some edits for other users to do before you have a chance to elbow them out of the way. =P I hope you are enjoying your holiday ~ if you are on a camping trip with tequila in a can, then I know you are having fun! Take good care my friend. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 14:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) More spam comments -_- There are three comments (when I saw) in Matias's re-release contest blog that are spam ... again ... Could you delete them, please? =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''=i='=i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=']] 23:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Although that is supposed to be Sean's work, I already deleted them =P I'm seriously going to kill that bot... -- 23:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Help, please. I'm sorry to be a bother, but would you mind moving a picture on a page for me? I uploaded a picture and tried to move it to the location I wanted, but I couldn't find out how. If you could help me, that'd be great. =) It's on this page. Thanks! NinjasandNavi 19:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Unobtanium Hey, I saw that there was a "cititaion needed" thing in the Unobtanium page in the "Trivia" section. Does it need this type of thing? If it does, I have no idea how to create cititaions or references in articles O_o. Since I'm such a n00b, could you please add it, if it's the right thing? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=']] 21:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) N00b Alert I feel like a n00b again ... -_- I don't know how to link this video on my page, and have it look like an actual video instead of a link. Can you help me? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i='='''i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 16:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Usually you create an article named Video:Something, add the video URL to this article and put the Video: article as a link on your article or wherever to embed it. However, Yahoo is not supported. You can find the list of supported video sites here. Video embedding is also explained in more detail there. You should find your video also on YouTube, but many of them have been deleted, which is why it's more safe to download and save such videos in your local archive before it's taken down by rightsholders. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''=i='=i=']] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='''=i=]] 20:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re on: RE:Banner Thankyou I am amazed and I love it but as you said I can suggest tweaks to it, I would like my username to be moved up a bit and to the right a bit. (Move it up a line like lines in paragraph if you know what I mean by that and still between crest of Toruk and Jakes leg.) Also I will like the size of it back to the size of 1,920×1,080 pixels because I like big images. :) On a slitty different note I am going to edit some of your page with banners because they are too wide if thats OK? Monster-stevo 12:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :THANKS MAN YOUR THE MAN!!!! Monster-stevo 14:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Wikia Look Hey, thanks for the offer. Yeah, I'll give ideas when I think of them. Another logo contest? Wow, maybe I'll actually make a good one this time O_o. BTW, nice sig. =P 03:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) New Sig i Sonny ~ I saw your new sig on my Friends List ... cool! I don't think they are giving you enough homework so far this year because you have way too much time on your hands for new sigs, new banners, new attitudes (?). =P Are you a man without a mission right now? Do you need new inspirations for web pages, or skins, or logos, or badges? Wish I was creative enough to know where I was going with this. XD Oh well. Just wanted to say "hi" and that I have missed all of you. Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 02:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You do realize that this will drive Faern crazy because we aren't making this into a continuous thread. You are doing that on purpose aren't you? Sorry, Faern, he made me do it. =( Yes, I guess I have been lying kind of low the past couple of weeks ... been in kind of a funky mood and don't quite know how to shake it yet. And, also, I am a little embarrassed to be around you guys because of the re-release contest. You honored me and gave me your great vote of confidence by including my poem in the final five ... and no one has liked it enough to vote for it. I feel like I have let all of you down. Sorry. =( You say that all of your hard work on our wiki is going to be replaced? That sucks! Why are they doing this??? They are not encouraging creativity! When is the Borg going to do whatever it is that the Borg does (forgot the word) ... assimilated ... there it is! I am sooooo sorry to hear this. Does it ever make you feel like "what's the use?" Well, don't! We will always need your Solomon wisdom and your multifaceted talents. Camping tomorrow ... how fun! Be safe, ok? Be sure and come back with some fun stories ... I will come to the IRC/TLC to hear those =P Are the evenings starting to get really chilly in your neck of the woods? Brrrrr. Did you see the full moon at equinox last night? I think it was the first time in 60 years they have come together like that. I'm getting chatty. See how peaceful it has been without me bothering all of you? Thanks for your message, made me feel missed. =) Take care, Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 03:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit on Avatar 2 talk page Thanks for the edit there. I don't know why Kingdom became dom...Pikdude 22:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, that's what I'm here for. :) 22:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Image Delete Hi Samsonius please can you delete these image 1 and 2 because I do not need them any more thanks Monster-stevo 12:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man :) Monster-stevo 14:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) October National Geographic Good Afternoon Sean ...or Sonny, if you prefer ;) '~ I just received the latest issue of National Geographic and their cover story this month is about "The Spill". Thought you might be interested just in case you don't receive NG. There were only a few pictures of the volunteers that were helping and I didn't see anyone that might have been you ... hard to tell with the hazmat suits on. Also, in the Sept. 6th issue of Time, a great one-page story about the Greenpeace ship, Arctic Sunrise, doing an environmental follow-up in the oil-spill area. As I was reading the reporter's story, I could picture you on that ship, sailing the seven seas, looking for adventure and saving the world. No pressure on you though ';) Take Care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 21:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Someone one this wiki has to look out for you and try to keep you out of mischief. ;) 'Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 13:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) awa? Are you spearheading a rebellion? ';) ' '☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 01:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, what exactly is that? 16:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The Anti-Wikia Alliance is a group of users from many different Wikis, who have decided to take a stand against Wikia. I believe it originated on one of the Wikia Community blogs... here, I have a link (there are HEAPS of comments, I couldn't be bothered to go back far enough to check if this is where it started): http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ASannse%2FImportant_Updates_on_Wikia%E2%80%99s_New_Look . Here is the link to their main page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance . Hope that helps, OZZY 17:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Ozzy. =] 03:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC)